Memories
by RavensFirefly
Summary: Sango looses her memories after a fight with Kagura. Now the one she loves is trying to figure out why he's so desperate to get her to remember everything... -Completed- InuSan
1. The winds create changes

AN: Well here it is, my Inuyasha songfic. But this isn't your usual songfic. No, this will go with a bit of the song going with each chapter. So, onto the story! Inuyasha does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Same for the Evanescence.

~*~

"Kagura! Where's Naraku?!" Inuyasha asked, pointing Tetsusaiga at the wind user.

"Where my master is shouldn't be your main concern, Inuyasha." Kagura replied, opening her fan, "Fuujin no Mai!" 

The wind blades flew towards Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha jumped to the side, while Kirara lifted Kagome and Miroku up. Sango blocked the attack using her hiraikotsu. 

Once the blades faded, Sango immediately lifted her weapon and threw it at Kagura. 

Kagura gave her signature smirk, "Not this time." She then gave a quick wave of her fan, causing the wind to change direction. 

Before Sango had the chance to dodge, she was hit by her own hiraikotsu.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called out, as Kirara landed beside the unconscious taijiya. 

"Sango! Sango, wake up!" Miroku said, kneeling beside her.

"Well, it sure doesn't take much to get you distracted now does it?" Kagura asked, that smirk still written across her face. "Sorry to say, but this has gotten quite boring already. Wise up by our next encounter. For then, I will take your head. Ja ne, Inuyasha!" With that, she pulled a feather from her hair, and it transformed. With a gust of wind, the wind user had disappeared. 

"Bitch!" Inuyasha growled, sheathing Tetsusaiga. He then turned around, remembering Sango. He looked at his fallen comrade, _'Sango…' _The hanyou ran over to the others, "What happened? Is she alright?"

"Kagura sent hiraikotsu back at Sango-chan. She wasn't able to dodge it…" Kagome said, "I'm pretty sure she'll be okay…she's just unconscious now."

"Perhaps we should leave here and go somewhere else." Miroku suggested. "Despite what was said, Kagura could still be around."

Shippou looked around and moved closer to Kagome, "You really think she could still be around?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "Its possible, Shippou-chan."

"Then its settled, we're going." Inuyasha said. He leaned down and picked Sango up. "Come on!" With that said, the hanyou ran off. The others followed quickly on back of Kirara.

Only a short time had passed, when Sango moved slightly, "Nnn…wha…what happened?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha stopped running and looked at her, "Kagura hit you with hiraikotsu."

Sango blinked, and looked up at him, "Kagura?"

Just then, the others arrived. "Sango-chan! You're awake" Kagome said happily, glad that her friend was alright.

Sango looked at them, not saying anything.

"Sango you are ok, aren't you?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango nodded slightly, "I…I guess so." She then looked at Inuyasha, then to the others. "But…who are you?"

~*~

You don't remember me but I remember you. 

~*~

AN: Oh no! Sango-chan has lost her memory! What will happen now? Read the next chapter to find out! Oh, and please review ^-^ Until next time, ja ne!


	2. Awake or asleep, you're always with me

"But…who are you?"

A long moment of silence passed while Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha just stared at Sango in disbelief. Finally Kagome spoke up, "Sango-chan…you…you don't know who we are?" 

Sango looked at Kagome for a few seconds, then shook her head. She then looked at Inuyasha, "Ano…can you put me down now?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. He shook his head a little, remembering that he was, in fact, still holding her, "Oh, right…yeah…" He set her down, the crossed his arms and looked at Kagome and Miroku. "I think we should stay here for the night. Its not going to be very easy traveling with an exterminator who can't remember anything." Then, as if the matter was already decided, he jumped up into a nearby tree and leaned back against the trunk.

Kagome nodded slowly, then walked over to Sango and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Sango-chan…try resting for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow your memory will come back, ne?"

Sango nodded a little, "Okay…but…can I ask you something?"

"Sure! Anything, Sango-chan." Kagome replied, smiling.

Sango glanced up at Inuyasha, then turned back to Kagome and asked, "What's an exterminator?"

*

The rest of the day was pretty much spent 'introducing' Sango to everyone. And luckily, there weren't any demon attacks. 

After everyone else had gone to sleep, Inuyasha remained awake. He stole a glance down at Sango, who was sleeping beneath the tree he was in, then leaned back and closed his eyes. _'Sango…' _Shaking his head, he hits his fist against the tree, _'Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her? Its not like she can't take care of herself. Well…er…the others are doing everything they can to help her regain her memory.' _He crossed his arms, _'She's an exterminator, and she's been hit by hiraikotsu before. She'll be okay in the morning. So stop thinking about her!' _He told himself. Nodding, he soon fell asleep. 

*

Inuyasha woke up. He blinked in the early morning light, then looked around. Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango were all gone. "Ah, damn, why'd they leave me behind?" he asked, jumping down from the tree and landing softly on the ground below. He sniffed the air, "Now which way did they go?" It didn't take long for the hanyou to pick up their scent, and soon, he was running through the forest. _'How long was I sleeping? They shouldn't have gotten this far already.'_ He thought to himself. 

Finally, he arrived in an open field and stopped, looking around. He could smell them close by. But he couldn't figure out where exactly they were. Right as he was about to leave, he heard something…

"Hiraikotsu!"

He barely had enough time to turn around before the large boomerang hit him, hard, knocking him to the ground. The hanyou coughed and sat up slowly, only to be pushed back down, this time by a human body. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha found himself staring up at Sango, her arm drew back with her katana in hand, ready to finish him off. "Sango?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kagome-chan said an exterminator was someone who killed demons. If I really am a taijiya, why would I be traveling with a half-breed like you?" Sango replied, her grip on his shoulder tightening.

Under normal circumstances he would've been able to push her off, but for some reason, he couldn't move, "Sango, you know me! You wouldn't kill me! Don't do this! If you do, you'll regret it once you regain your memory!"

Sango smirked, "I guess you'll never know whether or not that happens, will you? Demon, half demon, you're all the same!" With that, she brought her arm down, her katana following the same path that Kikyou's arrow had fifty years ago.

*

"Sango, no!!" Inuyasha yelled, falling out of the tree and nearly falling on top of Sango. The hanyou shook his head slightly and looked at the startled taijiya.

"W-what did I do?" Sango asked, confused as she looked at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha sat up quickly, instantly feeling his chest for any wounds. He let out a sigh of relief as he found none. 

"Inuyasha…what's with all the noise?" Kagome asked sleepily, having been woken up by Inuyasha's yelling.

Once again, Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing…nothing at all. A dream, it was a dream. I didn't mean to scare you two. Go back to sleep." With that said, he leaned back and closed his eyes, choosing to remain on the ground for the rest of the night.

~*~

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. 

~*~

AN: How do you like it so far? As always, please review ^^ Ja ne!


	3. Are jewel shards really so important?

It was a little before dawn, when Inuyasha awoke again. Automatically, his eyes drifted to Sango's sleeping form. He moved closer to her, making sure he didn't wake her or anyone else. _'She didn't' seem to remember anything last night…no, if she had, I would've been lucky to survive the night.' _After nearly falling on top of her, she would've nearly killed him, had she had her memory. He sat there for a few minutes, just watching her sleep, _'I wonder if she'll remember anything today.' _The look on his face saddened slightly, "You could've have forgotten everything…could you?"

"Inuyasha, who are you talking to?" Shippou suddenly asked.

Inuyasha jumped and spun around to face the kitsune, whacking him a couple times in the head in the process, "Shippou?! Dammit, where'd you come from?!"

"Waaaaaah, I didn't do anything!" The young kitsune cried, waking up everyone else.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, picking up Shippou, who had run to her, "What did you do to Shippou-chan?"

Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms, "Why am I always the one to get yelled at? I didn't do anything! He's the one who snuck up on me!"

Sango looked at Kagome and Shippou, before turning to Inuyasha, "But he's just a child, right?"

"But he shouldn't sneak up on me!" The hanyou replied, turning to face Sango. Then, leaning closer to the taijiya, his amber-colored eyes narrowed slightly, "How'd you remember that? Have you been faking this whole time? Ha! Of course! That's it, isn't it! You've been--"

"Osuwari!!" Kagome interrupted. 

The rosary around his neck glowed slightly as he hit the ground.

Sango blinked, surprised about the 'sit' command. She looked down at Inuyasha, suppressing a laugh as she answered his question, "Inuyasha-san, anyone can tell that he's a child just by looking at him."

Kagome nodded, "That's right. Besides, Sango-chan wouldn't act like she's lost her memory. Why would she? We still have to hunt down Naraku."

Inuyasha finally sat back up and scowled. His face was slightly dirty and one fang stuck out over his lip, "Keh!" He glanced over at Sango, "So, Sango, you still don't remember anything then?" He asked, trying not to sound too interested in her response.

The taijiya shook her head slowly, "No…I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize, Sango." Miroku said, "If anyone needs to apologize, its Inuyasha."

"What'd I do?!" Inuyasha asked, looking over at the monk. "Jeez! Is EVERYTHING my fault?! Was I the one who hit Sango with hiraikotsu? Was I the one who made her forget everything? Do you actually THINK that I'd hurt her like that?!"

The others just stared at him for a moment, surprised by his particular choice of words. "Inuyasha-san?" Sango finally asked, breaking the silence.

The hanyou crossed his arms and looked away from them, "Well, they were all acting like it was my fault or something." He mumbled. 

"I simply meant that you should apologize to Sango for accusing her of faking this, Inuyasha." Miroku replied, looking from Sango to Inuyasha, "That's all."

"That's…all…"Inuyasha repeated, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about his outburst, "Well…mm...keh! Like I'm going to say I'm sorry. Sheesh…I didn't even do anything."

"He's hopeless." Shippou sighed. Then, looking over to Kagome, he realized that she hadn't said anything for a while, "Kagome? Everything okay?" 

Kagome looked up, then turned to the kitsune, "Oh, sorry, Shippou-chan. Hmm…Its faint, but I can sense the presence of a jewel shard nearby."

"A jewel shard! Where? Where?" Shippou asked, excitedly, looking around. 

"That way." Kagome replied, pointing in the direction that she felt it. She picked up her bow and arrows, "Come on, we should go…wait, what about Sango-chan?"

Hearing her name spoken, Sango looked up, "What, Kagome-san?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, "Nothing, Sango-chan. Its just…" She trailed off, thinking. It was well known that demons still held a grudge against the Demon Exterminators. And, though they'd only be gone for a few minute, that was well enough time for something to happen. It was that reason that Kagome didn't want Sango being alone right now. 

"Miroku, Kagome, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here."

Inuyasha's voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts. She blinked, surprised, "Inuyasha…you sure?" She asked. Usually it was Inuyasha who couldn't wait to get a shard.

"I said I would, didn't I?" The hanyou said.

Kagome was about to say something more, but Miroku spoke up before she had the chance, "Lets go, Kagome-sama. We don't want to lose this jewel shard, do we?"

Looking back at Inuyasha and Sango once more, Kagome shook her head, "Right, Miroku-sama. Its this way." And with that, the two went off to find the shard.

Shippou jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at him curiously, "Inuyasha, you gave up the chance at a jewel shard. Are you feeling okay?"

"What's with everyone? Can't I get a break from battles sometimes?" Inuyasha asked, pushing Shippou off of him.

"Ouch! Hey!" The kitsune yelled as he hit the ground. "I was just asking! Come on Kirara, lets go over there." He said, walking over to where Kagome's sleeping bag was laid out. The little neko followed close behind.

"Stupid kid…" Inuyasha mumbled, once again crossing his arms and leaning back against a tree. 

Sango silently watched the little scene play out. And soon, she found herself smiling at Inuyasha. _'I've been trying to remember things to help everyone else, but all I end up getting is a headache. But…when he's near, I feel fine.'_

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The taijiya shook her head but continued to smile, "Nothing…nothing at all. But…thank you, Inuyasha-san"

"For what?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her curiously.

"For staying here with me." Sango replied.

"Staying with you? Ah, whatever you say, Sango." The hanyou stated, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Sango smiled at him a few seconds more, before looking over to where Kirara and Shippou were playing. 

Inuyasha cracked one eye open and looked at the taijiya. For a brief moment, a slight smile crossed his lips. _'You're welcome…Sango.'_

~*~

I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you; to live, to breath. You're taking over me.

~*~

AN: Ah, the first hint *wink, wink*


	4. Was that a dream? Or do you really care?

"Inuyasha-san? Where was it that Kagome-san went to?" Sango asked, curiously looking at the hanyou. 

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. They had already been over this ten times, "She went back to her country. It's difficult to explain, but…the well near Kaede-baba's village connects to her country. She said she'd read up about am…amnes-- memory loss, or something like that…"

It had already been a week since Sango was hit by hiraikotsu, causing her to loose her memory. What surprised the others the most, was Inuyasha's behavior. He was never too far from Sango's side. When demons attacked, or when the had to retrieve a jewel shard, the hanyou insisted that he be the one to stay with her. 

Kagome had gone home to see what she could learn about amnesia, and to see if there was anything that they could do to help Sango. Miroku had gone to visit Kaede, to see if she knew of any herbs that could help as well. Night had fallen, so Inuyasha assumed that they would both be gone until morning, since it was dangerous to travel in the forest after dark.

"Inuyasha-san?" Sango questioned, after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" Was the hanyou's only reply.

"Why do you stay with me?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha nearly fell over in surprise. The question had seemingly come out of nowhere. "Er…well…mm…Its not like that little brat can protect you, you know?" He said, motioning over to where Shippou was sleeping. "And…keh! Who knows what that lecherous monk would do."

Sango nodded slightly, as if she were thinking this over. "Well, okay then. Thank you, Inuyasha-san." She added, smiling at him.

Inuyasha turned around, so his back was facing the taijiya, "Whatever…get some sleep, Sango." Once things were quiet, he glanced back to see that she had, in fact, laid down. Turning back around, the hanyou sighed quietly, _'I wish she wouldn't smile at me like that…She smiled at me like that before…before she…' _he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back to a couple days before Kagura attacked.

~~ "Oi, Sango, what are you doing up here alone? You're starting to worry everyone." Inuyasha said, walking over to Sango who had been sitting alone in a small field. 

The taijiya looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was just…thinking about some things."

"What kind of things?" The hanyou asked curiously, sitting down beside Sango. 

"Just…things. How I feel about certain…people." She replied quietly. 

Inuyasha blinked and looked at her. "W…What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, slightly confused.

Blushing slightly, Sango moved closer to Inuyasha and placed her hand over his, "Inuyasha…I love you." Then, without another word, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. ~~

__

'Dammit!' Inuyasha shook his head and hit his fists on the ground, _'Sango, you said you loved me, yet you don't remember anything about that day. If what you said was true…then wouldn't you somehow remember me?'_ His claws dug into the dirt, as he tried to keep from yelling out of frustration. _'Sango…I think…I think I…'_

His thoughts were interrupted and his head shot up as he felt a hand over his own. Turning his head slightly, his golden eyes met with Sango's brown ones, "S-Sango…"

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking quite concerned. 

The hanyou slowly shook his head and looked away, "Nothing…I was…I was just thinking…"

Her hand gripped tighter onto his, "You looked…upset, Inuyasha-san."

"I'm okay, really…Just trying to figure some things out." He replied, still not looking at her. 

"Oh…well…" The taijiya paused for a moment and moved closer to him. "Don't look like that again…" She continued, laying her head on his shoulder, "I don't like seeing you like that…I don't want to see you like that…"

Stunned, Inuyasha remained silent for a few minutes, trying to think of what to say. He was surprised, obviously, but in a way, he didn't want her to move away from him. Slowly, he turned to look at her as best as he could. "You…don't like seeing me upset? But, wh--" He stopped suddenly, realizing that she had already fallen asleep. 

__

'Maybe…maybe she really does love me…' The hanyou thought, with a slight smile. Then, leaning back against a tree carefully so he wouldn't wake Sango, he closed his eyes once more. "Goodnight…Sango."

~*~

Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then.

~*~

AN: My favorite quote from the song ^-^ On an off note, I plan to do some illustrations for this story sometime. They'll be posted up on my website when and if I ever get around to it. 


	5. Waiting for a cure? Waiting has never be...

"Inuyasha!"

"Mmm…go away…" The hanyou muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

"Inuyasha, get up!"

Grumbling, Inuyasha opened one eye, to find Miroku looking down at him. "Miroku! What the hell--"

Miroku clamped his hand over the hanyou's mouth, not giving him the chance to finish, "Shhhh! You don't want to wake her up, do you?"

Inuyasha blinked, then looked down. Sango was still asleep, and using his lap as a make-shift pillow. Looking back up to Miroku, he tried his best not to blush, "Well, you're the one who woke me up…Why did you, anyway? Just to tell me not to wake up Sango?"

Miroku sat down beside Inuyasha and shook his head, "Actually, I wanted to tell you that Kaede-sama said that it was unlikely that herbs would help Sango. Let's hope that Kagome-sama was about to find something."

Inuyasha silently nodded, then looked at Sango. "Yeah…Speaking of Kagome, do you know when she'll be back?"

"No." Miroku replied simply. Then, looking over to the hanyou and taijiya he added, "If you're so worried, why not go get her? I could stay with Sango."

"Keh! Like I'd leave her alone with you." Inuyasha replied, glaring at the monk. "And even if, and that's a BIG if…If I did leave, for some reason or another…I swear, if you even lay one finger on her, you'd regret it!!"

"Why, I would never think of doing such a thing Inuyasha." Miroku stated, with a nod as if that made it a fact.

Inuyasha continued to glare at him, "Yeah right…Just keep your distance!"

Miroku only sighed.

"Distance from what?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Inuyasha's head.

The hanyou scowled and picked Shippou up, tossing him a couple feet away, "None of your damn business!"

"Are you always that way with him, Inuyasha-san?" 

Inuyasha looked down suddenly, to see Sango staring up at him. "Uh…no. But he can be annoying!" Then, as an afterthought, he added, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." The taijiya replied, sitting up. "Just long enough to see you throw Shippou."

"Don't let him fool you Sango!! He really IS like that all the time!" Shippou shouted, pointing accusingly at Inuyasha. 

"Why you… GET BACK HERE!!" Inuyasha leapt up and began chasing the young kitsune.

"Ahhhh! Help me!!" Shippou cried, running as fast as he could. 

Inuyasha reached out to grab him, "When I get my claws on you--"

"Osuwari!!"

"Ack!" Was all the startled hanyou was able to say before hitting the ground.

"Kagome!" Shippou called happily jumping into Kagome's arms. 

"Hello again Shippou-chan." Kagome replied with a smile. Then looking over to Sango and Miroku, she added, "And hello to you too, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan."

"Arriving just in time, eh Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned with a slight grin down at Inuyasha. 

"It was Shippou's fault…" Inuyasha mumbled, sitting back up again. 

"Kagome-san? Did you get what you were looking for?" Sango asked, looking at the young miko. 

"Huh? Oh, right!" Kagome sat down across from the others, setting Shippou on her lap, "Well, there's nothing we can do that will cure it right away. The book I read said that either she'll regain her memory on her own after a few days. Or she might regain it if she's hit again…though I don't really want to try that one."

"So…we wait?" Inuyasha asked, sounding slightly disappointed. 

Kagome nodded, "Unfortunately that's all we can do right now…"

The hanyou sighed, then stood up and walked into the surrounding forest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called after him. But he didn't answer.

"Let him have a few minutes alone, Kagome-sama. I think that's all he needs right now." Miroku said, looking from Inuyasha's disappearing form, to Kagome. 

Kagome nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Sango stared off, after Inuyasha. After a few minutes, she stood up.

"Sango-chan? Where are you going?" Kagome asked, looking up to the taijiya.

"Inuyasha-san…" Was the only response Kagome received from Sango. 

"Sango." Miroku said softly, as he stood up and took her arm, "As I told Kagome-sama, I think the best thing for Inuyasha is to give him some time alone."

"But I don't want to stay here and do nothing while he's upset." Sango replied, trying to shake Miroku off. 

"He'll be fine, Sango." Miroku stated. 

"But…no!! Let me go, Houshi-sama!" The taijiya yelled, pulling her arm away from Miroku. Then, without waiting for anyone to respond, she ran into the forest after Inuyasha.

Miroku blinked, watching as Sango left. Then, once she had disappeared from sight he stuttered, "S-she called me…Houshi-sama."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah…maybe she's starting to remember…" She said, recalling the fact that Sango hadn't really called Miroku by that name since the accident. 

__

'Inuyasha should be glad to hear that.' Miroku mused mentally.

~*~

I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you; to live, to breath. You're taking over me.

~*~

AN: Could it be? Dun, dun, dun!! Is Sango-chan remembering everything? Stay tuned to find out!


	6. The winds create another change

Once Inuyasha had entered the coverage of trees, he broke into a run, becoming just a blur among the otherwise tranquil forest scenery. 

Within a few minutes, he arrived at a lake. It was there, that he decided to stop. Sitting near the water's edge, he leaned back and stared up at the sky.

*

Sango was running through the forest, trying her best to find where Inuyasha had gone. Though she wasn't doing too well at that. Something was telling her to turn back, that it was dangerous to travel in the forest without being prepared for a battle. But the taijiya ignored that voice, wanting to find her hanyou companion. 

*

A gently breeze blew across the surface of water, spraying Inuyasha with a light mist. Sitting back up, the hanyou looked into the glassy water. 

For a brief moment, he saw Sango's face appear, instead of his own reflection. But when he closed his eyes and looked again, it was his own image again. The hanyou shook his head slightly, "How am I supposed to wait? I can't…I can't just wait…Its like…" Sighing, he looked down slightly, "Its like when I lost Kikyou…Sango's here…but…she's not really here…"

"Talking to yourself now, Inuyasha?" Came a well known voice. And a second later, a gust of wind signaled the arrival of the wind-user, Kagura. 

"Kagura?!" Inuyasha was instantly on his feet, with Tetsusaiga drawn. "What the hell do you want?!"

"I came because my master wishes for your head." She replied coolly, fanning herself lightly. "Now, prepare yourself!" Drawing her hand back, she gives a quick wave of her fan, "Fuujin no Mai!"

*

Sango stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath, "Inuyasha-san…where are you?" The taijiya looked around, trying to see anything that would give her a clue to where the hanyou was. But she didn't see anything. So, hoping that she was going in the right direction, she once again began running.

And luck must've been with her because she soon found him. Only…he wasn't alone. He was fighting someone.

But unluckily for her, Kagura was first to notice her, "Oh? Its that woman you were all fussing over last time. Have you come back for more?" The wind-user taunted.

"Sango?" Inuyasha glanced back to the taijiya, "Sango, get out of here before you get hurt again!"

"If she didn't want to get hurt…" Kagura began, "…she shouldn't have come unprepared!!" She finished, sending several wind-blades at the other woman. 

Inuyasha turned and jumped towards Sango, bringing both her and himself to the ground as he used his body to shield her. 

Seizing the opportunity, Kagura sent more of the deadly wind-blades towards the two. Many of the blades cut through nothing but dirt, throwing up clouds of dust and rocks. But some of them ripped at Inuyasha's back. 

Even though the blades sliced mercilessly at his body, the hanyou kept one arm securely around Sango, making sure she wouldn't be hit. His free hand held tightly onto Tetsusaiga.

"You're only prolonging your death, Inuyasha. Why don't you just stand up and take it?!" Came Kagura's voice again as she sent more of the wind-blades towards them. 

Once the blades had stopped, for the moment, Inuyasha leaned up slightly with the help of Tetsusaiga, "San…go…g-get out of here!" He managed to say through clenched teeth. Blood was beginning to trickle out of the corners of his mouth and the back of his haori was ripped and also soaked with his blood. The hanyou would stay and fight as long as he was able to, but he needed to know that Sango would be safe first. 

"Inuyasha-san, I can't just--" Sango began.

But Inuyasha didn't let her finish, "Sango…just…p-please go."

The taijiya nodded slowly, through teary eyes. She didn't want to leave him here to battle Kagura alone. But…if that was what he wanted…Pushing her body back with her arms, sliding herself from underneath him, she hesitantly stood up and ran for the shelter of the forest. 

Once Sango had started running, Inuyasha pulled himself back to his feet and turned to face the wind-user, "You…you f-filthy bitch…I didn't think there was anything I could hate more about you than the fact that you have the same stench as Naraku…But that was before you tried killing Sango!" He tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga as he now gripped it with both hands. Then, ignoring the pain of his wounds, he ran towards Kagura, "But that's something you won't live to regret!!"

The wind-user merely smirked, unmoved by the hanyou's threats. "I've heard your talk before, Inuyasha. Try making good on it once in a while!" With that, she created a gust of wind, forcing Inuyasha to the ground once more. And, before the hanyou had a chance to stand up, she hit him with more wind blades. And this time, one of the blades hit his wrist, causing him to drop Tetsusaiga.

Sango, as she ran, was still battling the urge to stay with Inuyasha. But, he had told her to leave…and she decided to do what he wanted. The taijiya had no sooner reached the sheltering foliage, when Kagura's voice reached her ears. 

"Hmm? Are you going to leave him alone to die, woman?"

That stopped Sango dead in her tracks. Spinning around, her brown eyes automatically scanned the area for Inuyasha. And it didn't take long to see him…motionless…on the ground…Tetsusaiga about a foot away from his outstretched hand. The taijiya felt her blood run cold as she feared the worse. "I…Inuyasha-san?" She asked meekly, her voice barely above a whisper. Taking a step forward, her voice came again, a little louder this time, "Inuyasha-san?" Tears began to roll freely down her cheeks as the taijiya began running back to the hanyou, "INUYASHA!!!"

His name echoed throughout the otherwise silent forest, sending several birds flying into the air. And at the same time, a pair of eyes opened; two red eyes. Claws dug into the soft earth, as Inuyasha pushed himself up off of the ground. 

Sango once again stopped, staring at the hanyou. Something wasn't right about him. Her instincts were telling her to be afraid, but this was Inuyasha…wasn't it? "I…Inu…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to face Kagura, ignoring the tajiya calling to him. Growling, he rushed towards the wind-user, claws ready to slice up anything and everything in his path. 

Crimson eyes narrowed, as Kagura tried to make sense of what just happened. Inuyasha should've been dead, shouldn't he? Not taking any chances here, the wind-user closed her fan slightly, causing the winds to pick up, "Ryuuja no Mai!" Instantly, a few tornadoes formed. 

Inuyasha fought against the wind, growling even more. His pace was slowed, but he still kept on towards Kagura. 

One of the tornadoes landed near Sango. The wind forced the taijiya to the ground, but she tried her best to keep her eyes on Inuyasha. Though that was a difficult task with all the dirt and such flying around. "Inuyasha…be safe…"

__

'This isn't Inuyasha…' Kagura thought, as she began to back up, seeing the red-eyed hanyou advancing closer to her. "That bastard can kill you himself!" She said, speaking of Naraku. Then, she tossed a feather in front of her. And, as it transformed, she took to the air, glancing over her should once to look at the transformed hanyou. 

As Kagura disappeared, so did the tornadoes she had created. Sango stood up and brushed some dirt off of herself. Then, seeing Inuyasha still standing, she smiled slightly, "Inuyasha, are you okay?" She questioned, beginning to walk to him. 

Inuyasha slowly turned around to face Sango. He growled, crouching down slightly. 

Sango stopped. Earlier, when he first got up, she hadn't been able to get a clear look at him, since he had been facing away from her. But now…he was definitely different. His eyes were red and he had strange jagged marks on either side of his face. His claws dug into the earth, as his red eyes watched her every move. The taijiya was trying to figure out what to do. She was afraid to move, and yet she was afraid to remain still as well. Slowly, she began to walk forward, "Inuyasha…its okay. That person is gone…calm down…" She said softly. 

The hanyou continued to claw at the ground, his eyes never leaving Sango's form. He had an overwhelming urge to attack her as well; to cover his claws with her blood. But something else was holding him back. Something that the demon part of him couldn't quite understand. "Stay away from me!!" 

Sango hesitated, but continued towards him slowly. "Inu…yasha…its me…its Sango."

"San…go…" Inuyasha said quietly. And, for a brief second, his eyes returned to their golden-amber color. But just as quickly, they were once again red. "Unless you want me to sharpen my claws on you, stay the hell away!!" He demanded, holding up one of his hands. But his claws were shaking, almost as if something in his mind was trying to protect the taijiya. 

"Inuyasha…please…calm down…" Sango said quietly, stopping to stand in front of him. 

The transformed hanyou looked at her, no longer growling but dangerous nonetheless. 

The taijiya slowly lifted one hand and brought it closer to Inuyasha's face, "Inuyasha…"

Just when she was about to place her hand on his cheek, he hit her arm away, tearing her kimono sleeve and cutting her with his claws. "I told you to stay away from me!"

Sango winced as she drew her arm back and staggered back a few steps. She looked over at Inuyasha again, as tears began to well up in her eyes. It wasn't so much the sting from her freshly received wounds that made her cry; it was the fact that Inuyasha was the one to give them to her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" She whispered as the tears began to once again, fall from her eyes. 

Inuyasha's red eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Sango's tears. The thrill of drawing blood from someone else, wasn't there. Though he had just scratched her, he could see a little blood beginning to seep through the arm of her kimono. The transformed hanyou looked at his claws, then back to Sango's crying face. And as he returned his eyes to his claws, something in his mind took over. His eyes widening, and his voice shaky, he stuttered, "S…Sango…" He reached up and grabbed his head, shutting his eyes. "T…Tet-Tetsusaiga…" He managed to say, his voice still holding a twinge of the demon-like growl. 

"Tetsusaiga?" Sango repeated questionably. _'His sword.' _The taijiya blinked as that thought hit her. But she wasn't about to argue with herself over whether 'Tetsusaiga' was really his sword or not. Looking around, she soon spotted his sword on the ground. 

"Inuyasha, here." She said, running over to the sword and picking it up. She ran back to him and held the sword out to him.

The transformed hanyou reached out a shaky hand. And finally, his fingers wrapped around Tetsusaiga. Instantly, his eyes began to fade from red, to their normal golden-amber color. The jagged marks disappeared as well. He dropped down to his knees, the pain from his injuries finally effecting him since he no longer had the demon blood clouding his mind. 

Sango kneeled as well and placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling to the ground. "Inuyasha, are you okay? What happened?"

Inuyasha lulled his head to one side, feeling like he would pass out. Yet even with this fatigue threatening to take over, he noticed that she called him just plain 'Inuyasha'. he managed a small grin, "I'm okay. It'll take a…a lot more than that to…to get rid of me." His grin quickly disappeared as he began to cough, the blood once again beginning to trickle out of the corners of his mouth. He fell forward, but because Sango was right in front of him, he didn't hit the ground. Instead, he ended up leaning heavily against the exterminator. "What…what about you? You're bleeding."

"You don't remember?" Sango blinked slightly, then continued, "You scratched me…but…it wasn't you back there…was it?"

The hanyou laughed; a strained laugh, "No…no it wasn't really me. But it was…it was a part of me. Something that I once wished I could be. But now…" Another coughing fit interrupted his sentence. And once it had died down, he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

The taijiya looked away from Inuyasha's face. "It was…just a scratch. I've received worse wounds in battle before."

Inuyasha smiled slightly hearing that. She was remembering everything, and he was glad. But the smile faded as his expression changed to one of sadness, "Sango…I'm sorry…I would never hurt you…"

Sango looked back to the hanyou and nodded slightly, "I know, Inuyasha…I know…" She swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, fighting the urge to cry again. This wasn't like her. She didn't cry like this. She had cried enough that day. And yet…she wanted to cry again. He shouldn't be apologizing to her. It should be the other way around. If she hadn't followed him here, then he wouldn't have been injured by the wind-blades that had been meant for her…

"Don't…Don't cry…" Came Inuyasha's hushed voice as he looked up into Sango's tear-filled eyes.

The taijiya looked down slightly, as she put her arms around him and held him close to her, tears once again falling from her eyes, "Baka…you're the one who's crying."

And indeed, the hanyou was doing something he hadn't done for a long time; he was crying. ..crying because he knew very well that he could've ended up killing her…crying because she was safe…He was crying…because he knew then…that he loved her.

~*~

I look in the mirror, see your face if I look deep enough. So many things inside that are just like you, are taking over.

~*~

AN: Jeez…I don't think I've ever spent so long on a chapter before. This thing took me like…two weeks to write o.O Anyways, I think it turned out good and its my favorite chapter! ^-^ As always, please review!


	7. Returning to normal

"No…no…I didn't…it wasn't…No…It can't be…this isn't…no…"Inuyasha tossed and turned on the futon he was lying upon. He mumbled constantly, mostly things about nightmares, demons, and 'I didn't mean to'. And, though he knew someone was always by his side, he wasn't very aware of his surroundings. 

"Shhh…Inuyasha, its okay."

He heard someone say softly, as a cool cloth was placed on his head. He was glad that he was able to recognize voices now; before he had only been able to hear murmurs, without knowing who was there. The hanyou was glad to be waking up again, but the voice he heard hadn't been the one he wanted to hear. 

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes. And as his vision cleared, he was right about who he had heard, "K…Kagome."

Kagome smiled, seeing that Inuyasha had finally awoke, "Inuyasha, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Do you have to ask?" The hanyou replied, sitting up slowly.

Kagome nearly laughed at that, knowing that he was back to his old self already. "Careful Inuyasha, Kagura sure did a number on you this time. A lot of your original wounds have healed. But there were a few really deep ones, that are still healing."

Inuyasha looked at the young miko, raising an eyebrow, "How'd you know it was Kagura? And where the hell are we?"

"With as many wounds as you had, it was an easy guess. Miroku-sama and I went looking for you both after you didn't come back. When we found you, you were unconscious and Sango-chan told us what she could remember about what happened. Kirara carried you back here, where we tended to your wounds." She paused for a moment, looking over Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked, looking curiously at Kagome, "You mean she remembers everything again?"

Looking back to the hanyou, Kagome nodded, "Hai. Sango-chan's been really worried about you…we all have. You've been out for two days now. And Sango-chan hadn't left your side the whole time. Well, except for now. Miroku-sama and I tried to get her to sleep, but she refused. The only reason she's not here right now is because she fell asleep a couple hours ago. She's right behind you, in case you're wondering."

The hanyou glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, Sango was sleeping on another futon across from his. So that's what Kagome had been looking at earlier… "And Miroku?" He asked, looking back to Kagome. 

"He went to Kaede-bachan to see if he could get some herbs to help you." She replied.

Inuyasha nodded slightly, "And what about Sango's arm? It was scratched, wasn't it?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai, but Sango-chan's fine. Like I said, we were all worried about you."

Inuyasha once again looked over his shoulder at Sango. Looking back to Kagome, he was silent for a moment, before finally speaking up, "Kagome…could you…give me a minute…" He asked quietly, feeling quite embarrassed. 

For a brief second, Kagome looked surprised, and then hurt. But it was quickly replaced with a look of understanding. The school girl nodded again, "Sure, Inuyasha. I need to get some water anyway." With that, she stood up and left the hut. 

Inuyasha gave a short smile after she left, then turned around so he was facing Sango. She really did look exhausted… "Sango?" The taijiya moved slightly, but didn't wake up. "Oi, Sango." He said, this time in a louder voice. 

And this time, he woke her up. Sango sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, before finally opening them, "Wha-- Inuyasha!" She smiled, for the first time since he had been injured actually. "How long have you been awake?"

The hanyou smiled slightly, "Just a few minutes. I would've let you sleep, but Kagome said you had your memory back. So…I just…wanted to see if you were okay."

The taijiya nodded a bit, "I'm fine, really. I know things could've been a lot worse. And speaking of Kagome-chan, where is she?"

"She went to get some more water. She'll be back in a while though. Miroku should be back later too." He replied. 

Sango leaned back and crossed her arms, "That all depends. Knowing Houshi-sama, he'll probably stop and ask every woman he passes to bear his child."

Inuyasha frowned slightly. After everything that had happened between them, she still got upset over Miroku? "So? Does it matter what Miroku does? Sheesh…you should like you're jealous or something."

The taijiya remained as she was for a few more seconds, before sitting up and grinning, "Actually, it sounds like you're the one who's jealous."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again. It was his turn to cross his arms as he looked to the side as a slight blush began to creep across his face, "You're the one who started it…" He mumbled. 

She laughed, and then moved to sit beside him. "Houshi-sama will find someone…But Inuyasha? I meant what I said that day." She turned her head to look at the hanyou, as she also began to blush, "I do love you. You were always there…through all the trouble with Kohaku…Even when I stole Tetsusaiga, you forgave me and let me stay with you. Even though you know as long as Kohaku is with Naraku, I might do something like that again…yet you all let me stay." She finished, as she turned her attention to Kirara, who was sleeping on the futon that she had been using. 

The hanyou also looked to the sleeping neko as he uncrossed his arms. "Sango…do you remember anything? About what happened between when you got hit with hiraikotsu and now, I mean."

The taijiya shook her head slightly, "No…I remember seeing hiraikotsu coming towards me. And the next thing I remember, we were both on the ground and…and you were crying. Between those…I can remember flashes of things, but nothing much."

"I was…scared." The hanyou said quietly, "Whenever I transform…it gets harder and harder to come back…Sango…I don't want to think what could've happened. My claws could've easily been aimed at you instead of Kagura."

Sango nodded slowly, as silence filled the room. It stayed like that, silent, for a while. Until finally, Inuyasha spoke up again. "Its nice to have you back again, Sango. I guess what they say is true though…you really don't know what you have until you've lost it…" The hanyou said quietly. He looked over to the taijiya and smiled a genuine smile, "I'm glad that I was lucky enough to realize that before I lost you for good."

As Inuyasha said that, Sango turned and looked at him. She didn't respond right away. She was surprised, but ultimately happy. Then, she smiled. It was a relief to know that she hadn't confessed her love to someone who didn't love her in return. "And I'm glad to, Inuyasha."

The hanyou smiled once more before leaning over to give Sango a gentle kiss.

The taijiya blushed but managed a smile as he pulled back. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered.

"I love you too, Sango." Inuyasha replied just as quietly. Then, with a slight laugh he added in his normal tone, "I half expect to see that lecherous monk burst in here any second."

"Achoo!"

Both Inuyasha and Sango blinked as they turned towards the door, just in time to see two figures duck back outside. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he stood up and walked to the door. "Miroku?! I'll give you to three to show yourself. One…two…THREE!" With that, the hanyou burst outside. Sango also went to look outside, only with less violent intentions.

"Inuyasha, forgive me!!" Miroku pleaded, as Inuyasha chased him around the hut.

"Keh! I'm going to teach you to spy on me and Sango!!" Inuyasha replied. He may have still had a few injuries, but he was a half-demon, so he could handle it.

"But it was Kagome-sama's idea!" Miroku states.

"Miroku-sama! You didn't have to say _that_!" Kagome shouted, coming out from behind a tree that she had been hiding behind.

"Kagome-chan?!" Sango asked in surprise, as she looked at the school girl. "You said Houshi-sama was gone!"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Well…ano…"

Inuyasha stopped pursuing Miroku and turned to look at Kagome, "Kagome! You mean he _wasn't_ gone?! You…"

"Eep! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, panicked.

The hanyou instantly hit the ground.

Sango was quick to run to him thought, "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Ouch… I was already injured here…" Inuyasha mumbled as he struggled to sit up, with Sango's help, of course.

Yes, this was going to take a little getting used to… 

~*~

I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you; to live, to breath. You're taking over me. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you; to live, to breath. You're taking over me. You're taking over me. Taking over me

~*~

The End ^-^ This is my favorite story out of all the ones I've written so far. Please review. Ja ne!


End file.
